The destruction of planet vegita
by gohaxio
Summary: Enjoy.Write your opinion about the story at reviews and if want chapter d fanfiction cut me words its not my story started. It was a quiet day in planet l the Saiyans lived together and for some strange reason he also lived frieza is not rdock the king of the planet lived with lily the wife of bardock and with their sons goku and raditz.Goku had fa
1. Chapter 1

The destruction of planet vegeta

Enjoy

It was a quiet day in planet the Saiyans lived together and for some strange reason he also lived is not the king of the planet lived with lily the wife of bardock and with their sons goku and had family on earth and lived lived in planet he had a idea for the future.

"Father i want to be a doctor!"Raditz said

"On planet vegeta we dont have universities"Bardock said

"I will go to earth like goku"Raditz said

''You can go but its a bad idea"Bardock said

"Nope"Raditz said

"ok then"Bardock said

Raditz called goku

"Hello brother I will come to earth for i stay for 6 years at your home? Only to finish the studies" Raditz said

"Sure"Goku said

Raditz took off for reaching earth he stayed at gokus home.

"What a pretty house!"Raditz said

"Thank you brother"Goku said

"Here is my wife Chi-Chi" Goku said

"Nice to meet you"Chi-Chi said

"Me too"Raditz said

Raditz goes to city and passed to medical six years finished medicine studies .Goku haved does a son it s time to leaved

"Good bye goku,gohan and you soon"Raditz said

"Ok bye,bye" All family said

Raditz in a few days reached in planet reached all saiyans greeted.

"You did it! You became a doctor!" Frieza said

"How you know it?"Raditz said

"I watching you"Frieza said

Raditz wondered He was impation to taked blood from its parents for saw if is

diseased and if raditzs DNA is same with parents DNA.

"Come on father give me your blood"Raditz said

"ok"Bardock said

"Its your turn mother"Raditz said

"ok"Lily said

"NOOO!"Bardock said

"Father what is wrong with you?"Raditz said

"nothing"Bardock said

"Then let me to take mothers blood"Raditz said

Raditz took the blood of bardock and the results it's ready dont has something else to does and wanted to trained to become super sayian 4.

 **Write your opinion about the story at reviews and if want chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

A month later raditz haved be stronger (super saiyan 4) and had the results went and chek it.

"fine there isn't any disease. Now lets go to chek the DNA of us" Raditz said

"No Bardock said and burned the results. Fortunately Raditz had copies"

"Why you do this" Raditz said

"For fun!" Bardock said

"Dad you are crazy?" Raditz said

Raditz went in the bedroom and saw the results(copies) and saw the Dna of Raditz its not the same with Lilys DNA. Then going in the living room and Raditz saw Lily and Bardock there.

"Bastard" Raditz said

"Why you speak me with this way" Bardock said

"I saw the DNA results" Raditz said

"Its not your fathers wrong" Lily said

"I never forgive us. Who is my biological Mother?" Raditz said

"Even kill me and your mother we never tell you!" Bardock said

"Bastards" Raditz said

Then Raditz went sad in the bedroom and put the song I am angle with a shotgun(I love this song).Until Bardock went inside.

"Stop this horrible song" Bardock said

"Never" Raditz said

And then Raditz slapped Bardock. Bardock respected and leaved Raditz alone. Raditz wanted to learned wich is the real mother of Raditz. Then understand that the real mother of Raditz is Frieza. Because she had said I watching you. And then runed to go in Friezas house. In my story Frieza is a beautiful women with cyan eyes, long purple hair and pink nails.

"Why you leave my?" Raditz said

"Because you are very weakness!" Frieza said

"Garlick gun" Raditz said

"What you doing now" Frieza said

"I kill you I hate youuuu!" Raditz said

"Why your hairs be blond?" Frieza said

"Because I am lady thats why!I never tell you" Raditz said. Because Raditz be super saiyan 4 my friends.

Then only the angry of Raditz dominated and killed Frieza very easy. And destroyed the planet vegeta with all saiyan. Apart from all this Raditz could not be a saiyan again and stayed super saiyan 4. Raditz doesn't haved the control of the act.


	3. The evil plan

Hello and sorry to late update to chapter 3 because I was to holidays at just enjoy and I want to tell on this chapter goku is very weak and want to protect Chi-Chi and gohan. And I want to tell again soryy because this chapter is very small

THE PLAN

After the destruction of planet vegita Raditz doesn't had the control from the mind of

and wanted to took of for earth and kill Goku ,Gohan and Chi Chi. But the survivors of the destruction Vegita and null they knew for the plan and took of for earth to tell to goku the evil plans of Raditz. Vegita didn't had have hairs and the eyes of vegita was a peacful green. Null had midnight black haris up to the shoulder and the eyes of null was electrick blue. once they arrived they runned to gokus home.

"Goku raditz learn the truth for your fathers wrong" Null and Vegita said

"He knows wich is the biological mother?" Goku said agitated

"Yes sir. And this only the begin raditz goes to friezas home and he killed frieza." Null and Vegita said

"How Frieza its very strong and raditz is very week"Goku said

"He transformed to now the baddest new the side of ss4 control the mind of raditz and destroy the planet vegita and all the sayians. Only me and null managed and saved. And now comes to earth to destroy you and gohan"Vegita said

And this time Raditz appeared and killed Null and vegita.

" Nooooo what I do now with out null and vegita how protect my family" Goku said with angry

"Nothing you stay here to kill you and all your family"Raditz said

"Chi-Chi run to house and take phone pikolo to revived null and vegita and to come here because raditz is here and its ss4"


End file.
